


pantone 1215

by laramorgan000



Series: colour palettes [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, chloe really loves her girlfriend, i might do a matching one, its a brooke colour, my prompt was pantone 1215, this came from my fiction writing class, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Chloe contemplates her girlfriend Brooke, the colour yellow, and everything in between.





	pantone 1215

Chloe Valentine had decided that Brooke Lohst was yellow. Not just any yellow, no. Sometimes, the colour yellow was not flattering at all. Bright highlighter yellow was a terrible colour. A mustard yellow could be okay, but sometimes it just does not work.  
No, Brooke Lohst was a pale yellow. A nice, pastel yellow.  
Maybe it was because of her blonde hair. Chloe could spend hours styling her hair. It was perfect. No matter how Brooke had styled her hair, it always looked good.

_ “Are you done yet, Chlo?” Brooke asked, examining Chloe’s nail polish collection. She was currently holding a bright pink bottle and a purple bottle. Both good colours in Chloe’s mind, but she wasn’t going to comment on that. _ __  
_ “I’m almost done, B.” Chloe’s fingers expertly weaved the strands of wavy blonde hair into a French braid. It was only going to add more curls to Brooke’s hair. But she knew Brooke wouldn’t mind. And Chloe certainly wouldn’t either. _ __  
_ “And- done. The perfect French braid.” _ __  
_ “French, huh? Isn’t that more Madeline’s style,” Brooke teased. The blonde turned around to face Chloe with a grin. _   
Chloe laughed. “Oh, shut up. What colours did you pick?”

Or maybe it was the yellow cardigan that she always seemed to wear. It looked comfortable. Brooke always looked comfortable. Brooke had a large collection of cardigans and jackets, but the yellow one had to be her favourite. (It was Chloe’s favourite too).

_ “They’re hiding something,” Brooke said as she leaned back against Chloe. Chloe had her arms draped over Brooke’s shoulder as the two of them watched their friends gather around Michael and Jake. “Do they normally let other people wear their jackets.” _ __  
_ Chloe hummed, shaking her head. “Mm… No. Jake never let me wear his letterman when we were together.” _ __  
_ Brooke tilted her head. “Do you know what they’re hiding?” _ __  
_ Chloe laughed. “I may do…” _ __  
_ The two of them continued to watch the two boys. Suddenly, Michael grabbed Jake’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss. Well, looks like they weren’t hiding anymore. _ __  
_ “Was that it?” Brooke asked, looking back at Chloe’s amused smile. _ __  
_ Chloe nodded. “Oh, yeah. Jake failed to realise that I pretty much know him better than anyone else.” _ __  
_ Brooke hummed, looking back at Jake and Michael. “We could be like that?” _ __  
_ A blush crept up Chloe’s cheeks. “What?” _ __  
_ “If you were willing to part with your precious jacket…” _ __  
_ “Uh- I may be… If I get to wear your precious hoodie.” _ __  
_ Brooke smiled, pulling away from Chloe and shrugging off her yellow cardigan. Chloe did the same. She carefully took Brooke’s cardigan, feeling the soft wool. She pulled the cardigan on. It was warm, soft, and somehow still baggy on her. Her jacket was a little too big on Brooke, but it suited her. _   
Chloe smiled. “I see why you like this so much.”

Maybe it was the sunflowers that always seemed to be around her. Her bedroom walls were covered in them, they lined her garden. Her phone case, bag, a couple of patches, her shoes… She always seems to have sunflowers around her. Despite Brooke’s small stature, she was pretty much the human version of a sunflower.

_ Brooke stopped as she and Chloe passed the small florist. She gasped, letting go of Chloe’s hand as she walked up to the window. Inside were a few bunches of sunflowers. _ __  
_ Chloe stopped, looking back at the girl. A smile crossed her face at how excited she was to see the bunches of sunflowers. So, she went inside. _ __  
_ Brooke’s eyes widened as she saw Chloe inside the store. Chloe winked, grabbing a bunch of sunflowers. She paid for the bunch, getting them wrapped in yellow and blue before she walked out. _ __  
_ “For my darling girlfriend,” Chloe said, handing the bunch to Brooke. _ __  
_ Brooke beamed, taking the bunch from Chloe. “You didn’t have too-” _   
“But I wanted to. Seeing them makes you so happy.”

Maybe, Chloe decided, maybe it was all of those combined. Her blonde hair, yellow cardigan, and sunflowers. All tied together by her bright eyes, bright smile, bright personality. Brooke was the sweetest, kindest, most happy person she knew. She always seemed to bounce back from anything that bought her down. 

  
“Chlo? You okay?” Brooke asked, stirring her frozen yogurt.  
Chloe smiled, nodding. “Of course, Sunshine. I’m perfect.”


End file.
